


Caught

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Post-Season/Series 05, Tumblr Prompt, someone made the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: It was a date!





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy Valentine event, prompt; kisses - 'caught on camera'.

“Well, this is interesting.” Jemma Simmons said lightly, shooting for supportive and missing by miles.

Daisy groaned and let her head fall on the desk.

“I mean, it's not _bad_.” the biochemist continued, clearly trying too hard now, “Unexpected maybe?”

Coulson frowned at that.

“Thanks.” he mumbled.

“Sorry.” the other woman cringed.

On the screen, Daisy and Coulson had made the news, when a fan caught them kissing and recorded the moment, uploaded it to the Internet and no matter how many times Daisy erased it, it kept popping up.

“There go our dates. Everyone knows your face too, now.”

“I have one of those faces, Daisy. No one is going to remember it.”

Daisy looked at him, incredulous.

“Phil, I am very enthousiastically sucking the breath out of your lungs.” she pointed to the video, Jemma making a chocking sound at that, “Trust me; everyone will remember your face. I am currently the 'hot topic', going from vigilante to SHIELD agent to hero to murderer to SHIELD Director in less than a year. I even have a fan club, if you can believe that.”

Coulson smirked at the last one.

“Who says he didn't start it?” Elena smirked, from the couch where she and Mack had sat to watch this drama unfold.

“It's actually more impresive that it took them so long to catch you on camera.” Mack said, avoiding looking both at the screen and his two friends.

“We were careful.” Daisy said.

“Very careful.” Coulson nodded.

“And then, what happened there?” Elena asked. “Did you propose and he said yes?”

Both the Director and her Deputy spluttered and blushed.

“Oh?” Elena leaned closer.

“It was a date!” Daisy exclaimed. “It was Valentine's! Everyone was kissing! We would have stood out if we _didn't_ kiss!”

“So, that was the important two-man mission you two had ran off to?”

Daisy groaned and looked at Coulson. He nodded.

“Alright, everybody out, you've all tormented the Director long enough.” he said, making shooing motions with his hands.

Mack, realising first what was _not_ being said, grabbed Elena and tugged her towards the exit in desperation.

Jemma followed them, more perplexed by his reaction, while Elena was chuckling, glancing over her shoulder.

Curious as to why her friends and colleagues were acting like that, the scientist looked back herself.

Daisy had leaned back on her chair, while Coulson had perched himself on the desk, leaning over her, and they were ' _very enthousiastically sucking the breath out of each other's lungs_ ' as Daisy had described it earlier, a description she found extremely fitting, at the image they were presenting now.

Until someone moaned, and Jemma realised that she had been staring and practically bolted as far away from the office as she could, forgeting to close the door behind her.

As it were, a lot of agents caught them on camera that day, to the point Elena and Piper had to gather all evidence and hide it from their Director in hopes to later embarrass Daisy during their night off.

(Thankfully, for everyone involved, the videos contained some very entousiastic making out sessions and nothing more.)

 


End file.
